dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ginyu Force
The is a fictional group of characters in the manga and anime of Dragon Ball Z. They are an elite mercenary team working for Frieza to conquer planets. Description A team of super-elite and powerful warriors, they are called upon by Frieza to assist in the defeat of Vegeta and obtainment of the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek during the course of the Namek Saga and Captain Ginyu Saga in an attempt to regroup from Zarbon and Dodoria's previous failure. Though physically some of the very strongest in the universe, the Ginyu Force's arrogant members delight in coming up with strange poses, betting candy on fights, and playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide the order they should fight. The overall surprise Frieza displayed when they arrived on Namek seems to imply that he never met them in person before, or he never got used to their goofy attitude. The interesting thing about the Ginyu Force is they have their own individual special or gifted abilities in which they can supplement their own ki into. (E.g. Recoome - high-endurance, Burter - incredible speed, Jeice - specialized Ki blasts/techniques, Guldo - psionic abilities, Captain Ginyu - consciousness transferring). The strongest of them all is Captain Ginyu himself, who, for a majority his appearances in the series, occupies the body a horned, purple-skinned mutant, though he is capable of changing bodies at will. All but Ginyu were killed by Vegeta, with the last having the unfortunate mishap of body-switching with a Namekian frog (and Vegeta decided to be merciful for once). The Ginyu Force members follow the tradition of Dragon Ball characters being named for puns, in this case all manner of dairy products. The name Gi'nyu Tokusentai itself translates to "Special Corps. Milk". All the members of the Ginyu Force reappear (in the anime only) during the Frieza Saga from their current positions of defeat. Captain Ginyu (currently in the body of a frog) switches bodies with Bulma in the episode Frieza's Boast, but inadvertently switches back with her while going after Piccolo in Embodiment of Fire. In the following episode, Trump Card, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo (who are all dead) arrive at King Kai's planet. Recoome fights Yamcha, Burter and Jeice fight Tien, and Guldo fights Chiaotzu. Powered up from their training with King Kai, the dead members of Earth's Special Forces (which will later be expanded to the Z Fighters) are easily able to overpower the dead Ginyus, sending all of them into Hell where they are unable to escape. They later team up with Frieza, King Cold, and Cell in the episode Warriors of the Dead, but are all beaten by Goku, falling into the Bloody Pond, and are later impaled on spikes by Pikkon, and are locked up. Ginyu has a few cameo appearances as a frog on Earth throughout the series, until Buu kills him by blowing up the earth. Ginyu Special Corps members * Captain Ginyu * Recoome * Burter * Jeice * Guldo Sentai and the Ginyu Force The Ginyu Force has some resemblances (maybe references) to early Sentai teams: five color-coded warriors, tendencies to pose during battle, role calls and supernatural powers. However, because Toriyama's works usually feature parody, the stances used by the Ginyu Force may be a parody of the stances seen in magical girl animes of the time. Some of the recent references to the Ginyu Force's stylistic forms of poses and colorful display comes from Super Sentai and even Sailor Moon. Ginyu's resemblance to Sailor Moon may have been enhanced when he switched bodies with Bulma in the anime. Team Rocket and the Ginyu Force In Episode 86 (87 in the Japanese version) of the Pokemon anime, when Team Rocket does their motto, when Jessie and James say their names near the end, they strike poses similar to the Ginyu Force. Jessie's pose resembles the one Recoome strikes when he is about to fight Vegeta (glimpsed again when Ginyu begins to absorb that Guldo, Recoome, and Burter are dead). James's pose looks like the kind of pose that Jeice or Ginyu would strike. Video Games Ginyu Force members have been playable characters in: * Dragon Ball Z (arcade) (Captain Ginyu, Recoome, and Burter only) * Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butoden (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) * Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Captain Ginyu and Recoome only) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors (Captain Ginyu only but Recoome, Jeice and Guldo are Attacks) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 (Captain Ginyu only but Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo are Attacks) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Ginyu Force members have appeared as enemies in: * Dragon Ball Z: Chou Saiya Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen * Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitouden * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (all except Guldo) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku (all except Guldo) Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Frieza's soldiers de:Ginyu-Sonderkommando